


The Mysterious Girl

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is living in school for mutants, and the only people who know that are Eric and Charles. Every day that she spends there is torture, but something is starting to change when she meets Peter.Warnings: blood, cursing, violence





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks ago Eric brought me to his friend’s school. It wasn’t an ordinary school, it was a school for mutants. He didn’t bring me here to become a student. He thought that Charles could help me. I was able to control my powers while I was awake, but when I fall asleep bad things would happen, not to me but to the people that I love.

I was always in my room, I would leave the room only if it was necessary and talk only to Charles or Eric. Other students probably didn’t know that I exist. I didn’t have a social life. My life had become lonelier than ever. I couldn’t talk to anyone who was around my age. As a child, I moved a lot. It was because of me, my parents loved me. They were trying to keep their only child alive. It is painful to think about them, now. I have to, they are the only ones who can keep me awake.

* * *

_Is it naive to believe that one day I will find happiness? Just to wake up next to someone, not being afraid of hurting them. It is naive.  
_

* * *

I am so tired, but I can’t fall asleep. Staying awake is the best choice and it had been for weeks. It seems unreal, but I drink a lot of coffee and I have already read almost all the books in the library.

I heard knocking on the door.

˝ It’s open,˝  I said not looking up from my book.

˝ (Y/N),˝  looking up I saw Charles, he seemed a little worried. But I couldn’t say if it was because of me or something else.

˝Eric is worried about you,˝  Charles said, observing my every move.

˝Then why are you here and not him?˝  I was annoyed with Eric’s recent behavior. A week ago, he found out that he has a son, and suddenly he forgot about me.

˝Look, he is busy, you don’t have to be jealous, he is still here for you,˝  Charles tried to comfort me.

˝ No, he is not, you should know that Charles. Nobody cares, he brought me here, he thought that you could help. You haven’t done anything. I can’t even close my eyes, I am too scared and he didn’t come to see me for days.˝  At this point, I was yelling at him. I knew that he cared, but it would be easier for me to be alone. It is so easy to hurt someone, but then when you do, you have to carry that burden with you. Just like I do.

* * *

Two hours later, it was already dark outside. I was hungry, so I start wandering around the mansion looking for food. This was maybe the second time that I left that enormous room, so I didn’t know where was the kitchen. After a few minutes, I heard voices from one room. There were students inside. So, I waited for them to leave. I entered the kitchen and I started my hunt. I started looking through the cabinets. I was taking cookies from the shelf when I realized that somebody was standing behind me. Maybe it was just a feeling. It was creepy. If I turn around there will probably be someone. If I don’t turn around and keep walking…or I should…

˝ Hey,˝ I heard voices behind me, I turned around, in front of me was standing the silver-haired man. He looked old enough to be a professor. I mean he was cute and I was probably staring too long. I won’t see him again, so that means that I can stare longer, right?

˝ You are new here? ˝ He asked, looking in my (Y/E/C) eyes.

˝Mmh,˝ I was trying to find the right words, how to explain my situation to a stranger. I could lie, made up some story. It would be fun… Probably I should just leave.

˝ I have to go˝ I was running to my room when suddenly cookies from my hands were gone. They looked delicious and now they were gone!

˝ Why did you leave? ˝ he asked. ˝ I don’t bite, at least not on the first date,˝ he said with a smirk on his face.

˝ What are you talking about?˝ I was blushing, looking down to hide my face I saw the cookies; he was holding them. This is like a hostage situation, these things happen in every action movie, except in the movie, cookies would be people and this guy would be a kidnapper. Yeah, that is definitely being his role. He was hot and in every movie that I had seen, the kidnappers were always hot. It was time for negotiations.

˝Can you give me my cookies back and in return, I will forget about this, Charles will never know,˝ I said in a serious voice. This is funny, I should go out more often.

˝I will give you cookies if you answer my questions.˝

He was leaning on my door. I haven’t developed social skills. Most of the things that I know about talking to other people I have either seen in movies or read in books. I spent eight years in isolation before Eric found me. I have to do my best with this guy.

˝ What do you want to know?˝

˝ How long have you been here?˝

Good question, I should keep it simple, after calculating in my head, I told the truth. ˝Two or three, not sure…˝

˝Days?“ he asked, shocked, he is unbelievable.

˝ I wish, it’s been months,˝ why didn’t I think about the answer, now he is going to ask more questions. 

˝Where were you hiding all this time?˝ he asked, a minute later he started eating my cookies, I think that he was nervous, but why?

He already ate half of the box, I need to say something, to save them from him. And there goes another one.

˝ Hey, stop eating my cookies!˝

He stopped eating and there were just two cookies left. He handed me the box and I was mad, so mad.

˝ That was my dinner! ˝  I was looking at the box, slowly turning to my doors. He moved away.

˝ Sorry,˝  he started apologizing, he rubbed the back of his neck, staring at me. ˝I just realized that I don’t know your name.˝ He had a small smile on his face, he broke the eye contact looking at the ground.

˝ It’s (Y/N), ˝ I walked in my room, closing the door leaving him behind. I lean on my door, hearing him saying

˝ I’m Peter, just in case you were wondering.˝

I heard him leave, slowly.

* * *

I ate cookies and went to bed. I was tired, and usually, I wouldn’t let myself close my eyes. But I wanted to think about him. He seemed so perfect. I just met him, but I had a strange feeling in my stomach. Maybe I was still hungry or I just wanted to see his eyes once again, so I fell asleep thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter’s POV**

She closed the door. Why am I always doing everything wrong? I hope I didn’t mess up.

˝I’m Peter, just in case you were wondering,˝

She probably heard me… I’m stupid… I mean, why would she care about my name, I’m just an idiot who ate her cookies. I should leave, It will look weird if I keep standing here. I will just leave, slowly… so it wouldn’t look strange… yeah, that’s the reason, not because I want to stay closer to that mysterious girl.

˝ Hey Peter, you coming? ˝ I heard Scott’s voice behind me, I hope he didn’t see me standing there like some kind of creep. Just stay cool Peter.

˝ Yeah, I’m coming˝ I wasn’t a student or professor, but I spent most of my time here, being with my father. I have also become the part of the team and I’m helping students to learn how to control their powers. It’s better than living in my mother’s basement. So, every Friday most of the students watch movies in the living room.

* * *

In the living room almost all the seats were taken, fortunately, Storm saved us some space on the couch. I was sitting between Kurt and Storm.

˝What are we watching? ˝ I heard someone from behind asking.

˝ The godfather,˝ Jubilee replied while turning on the Tv.

˝ Scott, where is Jean? ˝  I was curious, she watched that movie ten times, she loves it.

˝She is not feeling well,˝ now I felt bad, Jean is one of my closest friends. Watching this movie without here feels like a betrayal.

* * *

It’s been about forty minutes into the movie, when I woke up. It seems like the temperature dropped for a few degrees.

Obviously heating broke down. I’m sure that the professor will come here to send us to our rooms.

I was still tired, when Storm stood up.

˝ Do you guys need blankets? ˝ I could see her breath while she was talking.

˝ Yes, ˝ the whole room said at the same time.

She left the room with two other students. They come back after five minutes with blankets. I could bring blankets in one second, but it was too cold for me to get up. Storm threw few blankets to Scott.

With every minute that passed, it was colder. The walls were covered with a thin layer of ice which was getting thicker. Small crystals were forming around windows. It was colder inside than outside. The whole room was quiet, with few whispers. One whisper got my attention.

˝ It’s probably, Jean, she is so weird, can’t control here powers.˝

They were idiots talking like that about Jean, she was a nice person, she doesn’t deserve that kind of words. They were afraid, at least some of them. But maybe they are right about one thing, she is the most powerful mutant here. She did things like this before, but not with ice.

˝ It’s not Jean,˝ Scott was arguing with a couple of students.

˝ She can’t create ice, the only person that creates ice is Bobby and maybe Storm, but she is sitting right here!˝ he was shouting.

It can’t be Bobby, he is still learning how to create it. It has to be somebody else.

It could be her…that girl… that is amazing…we are still going to freeze to death, but it is awesome…

Doors opened, revealing professor Xavier

˝ Everyone, go to your rooms and stay there,˝ he was talking calmly, he didn’t want students to get scared, most of them were not able to completely control their powers. It would be a disaster if they lose control.

Bobby walked past few students, who were leaving the room. He looked exhausted. His skin pale, he could barely stand. His palms were touching frozen walls, trying to absorb the ice. Bobby was too young for this, he wasn’t strong enough.

It has to be her. I speed to her room. I couldn’t hear anything from her room. I knocked and there has been just silence. What if it’s not here, I can’t just come in uninvited. But I have to… something could be wrong. I have to come in… I have nothing to lose… except the girl of my dreams… who am I kidding that ship have already sailed.

I opened the door and there she was. She was struggling, I tried to speed to her bed, but I almost fell. The whole floor was covered with ice. She was still sleeping. Her face was pale. I came to her bed and placed my hand gently on hers. Her skin was cold.

She screamed, her eyes were wide open and completely black, she wasn’t awake. I heard doors opening. Professor speed past me to her bed, my father followed behind him. I moved in the corner of the room still looking at her. She was shaking. What is happening to her?

* * *

**Reader’s POV**

It was happening again. What is wrong with me. Why is this happening?

Almost every time when I fall asleep this was happening. I would find myself in an unfamiliar environment, surrounded by strangers. I would end up in someone else’s body, my mind would be just an observer of their movements.

There was a small light in the darkness. One candle burning in the night. I couldn’t see the room in which I was in. It seems so real, but it is not happening to me, at least if they don’t die if they die then everything is going to change for me.

˝ Are you ready? ˝ a male voice asked. 

I turned around, there was a man covered in marks, sitting in a chair. I could hear her talking, her, the owner of this body.

˝Let’s show them what we are,˝ the man in front of me stood up and I followed his lead.

I was trapped in somebody else’s body. I couldn’t speak, couldn’t control my muscles, just watching somebody’s end and the worst thing was I couldn’t control my powers in reality. If something goes wrong, I’m not sure that I will come back in time.

˝You know the plan, right? ˝ He asked

˝I know, Magik will kill the guards, you are taking the prisoners and I am destroying the building˝ 

˝Are you sure you can do it? ˝ he sounded worried. 

Something feels off about this man and I am not thinking about his tattoos and his red eyes. 

We were in the building, it was empty. ˝Are we in the right building? ˝

˝Yes, it’s the right building, Magik will be here in five minutes. ˝ He was nervous, but this body, this person, she was relaxed. Something is wrong, it’s always like that, they never see it coming.

˝Isn’t it odd, there are no guards and Magik is not here?˝ She trusted him, she turned her back to him. They always trust and I always have to watch the consequences through their eyes and feel their pain in my body, which is laying helplessly in Charle’s mansion.  It happened. She was stabbed from behind. I could feel the sword cutting her flesh. 

˝Why? ˝ I could hear her.

˝Don’t take it personally, Samantha˝  It was a female voice. Samantha was dying, snowflakes were falling from the ceiling, the whole floor was  
frozen, it was beautiful and so strong, her heart was slowing down. She released her gift, with a cold mind and emotional heart, she wanted to kill them. Screams could be heard in the distance. It was her time to go. She was dying and I was dying with here. We were connected, my body to hers, now her powers were becoming mine. When she dies here mutation will belong to me… only if I wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter’s POV**

 It’s been a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. She was still in pain and I couldn’t help her. I was standing in the corner of the room, feeling helpless, just like the ones who were near her. I saw it when the first drop of blood fell from her nose. He couldn’t help her. Xavier was on the edge, if he wasn’t already sitting in his wheelchair he would probably collapse. He was trying so hard, but he couldn’t connect with her. She probably blocked him from her mind, but I’m not sure how. There were loud steps coming closer to the room. Somebody was running like their life depends on it. Jean came into the room, walking past me. She wasn’t looking good, maybe (Y/N) was the reason why Jean didn’t feel well, earlier.

I have to say, smart move professor. She could be the person who can help her, she could do the same thing that she did with a professor, she could bring her back.

˝How long was she like this? ˝ Jean asked Eric

˝Ten minutes, maybe more. ˝ Eric couldn’t concentrate, he didn’t even look at Jean, he was looking at her. When did he meet her?

˝Get out! ˝ the girl screamed. She grabbed Jean’s hand and Jean’s veins were starting to turn black.

* * *

**Reader’s POV**

 Why is so cold? My head hurts and that voice who was it? My hands are freezing, they were sticky and my vision blurry. I could hear voices, but I didn’t know who was it.

˝She is waking up˝

˝Is she still bleeding? ˝

When blurriness disappeared, I could see her. Girl with red hair was seated next to me, her arm was covered with black veins I was hurting her.

˝Let her go (Y/N),˝ I heard Eric’s voice.

I have immediately pulled my hand to my chest. There was blood on my sheets and pain. It hurts so much.. my stomach… blood.

˝ (Y/N), calm down you are ok,˝ there was a voice in my head again. It was her, the red-haired girl. ˝I am Jean, you are fine, you are not bleeding anymore, you were bleeding from your nose. ˝

How could she get into my mind? Even Charles couldn’t do that. She probably saw everything. Every little piece of my past. Every cut and every broken bone. I was exposed, exposed to a stranger. Eric doesn’t know everything, so why would she? She came uninvited, she did help, but now she knows it all. I can’t stay here, with my past, not when somebody else knows about it. I’m a complete mess.

˝Leave,˝ I whispered, but I knew she heard me.

Charles and Eric were staring at me the whole time. Jean got up from my bed, her hand still looked bad. She was mad, at least I think so, I would be mad if I had saved a stranger’s life and in return was thrown out of the room. She stormed out, my eyes were following her to the door and then my gaze fall on a familiar silhouette. He was staring at me and I was staring at him.

˝Are you ok? ˝ Charles asked and I continued staring at Peter.

˝I’m fine, I just lost control,˝ I put my palms on the bed covers and started to drain ice back into my body. The energy was slowly returning through my veins, its color changed in dark blue. It disappeared after a few minutes of silence. It was warmer. I looked up to meet Peter’s eyes, his face was different, he looked disgusted by me, maybe because of the light; the shadows that were falling on his face, but maybe not. He probably thinks that I am the monster, he is right I am, I’m a thief stilling the powers of the dead. I turned my head to Charles, I didn’t want Peter here.

˝I want him to leave.˝

˝Eric if you… ˝ Charles started speaking, when I interrupted.

˝Not him,˝ I looked from Charles to Peter.

Charles wasn’t aware that Peter was standing there the whole time.

˝Eric, could you please take your son out?˝

* * *

This is it, today I am going to pack my bags and leave. It’s probably best to do it at night. I can’t deal with Eric right now, I am such a disappointment. I love him, I could tell it was braking him seeing me like that. This wasn’t the first time. During some time that we spent together we got pretty close. He was like a father to me, a protective figure. He became everything to me. I didn’t have anybody else. I was lost, waiting in the dark, stumbling over my own feet. He tried to save me, but I always knew that I will never be saved. The part of me which was worthy of saving was already gone when he found me. There was the time that we would spend like normal people, but everything would end when I would lose control in my sleep. He had been through a lot and I was only making things harder for him. Eric loves me, I know that, but how long can you love a monster? Even parents abandon their children, I can wait for the day when he will realize that I am a monster or I can just leave now. 

This is it, today I am going to pack my bags and leave. It’s probably for the best. He doesn’t need me anymore, he has family here, before he knew about his son, he took me under his wing. I wasn’t a replacement for his daughter, but with me, I think that he felt like a parent again. Having me beside him helped him deal with his pain. Because of me he smiled again and that’s the only thing for which I can take credit. I don’t want to hurt him, but we had a deal. If I lose it again, I will leave and never come back.

When I decided to leave one day after a few months he begged me to think about it, to stay a little longer. So, we made a compromise, if it happens again, I will leave and he will have to stay away. He knew that when I woke up I will leave him behind.

It is for the best. I don’t want them to suffer like my family did. It’s going to be hard. This place is so peaceful it sounds unbelievable because it is a school.

This garden, it is the middle of autumn and there are still plants fighting to survive. I will never be like them. I will never be able to stay at one place. I put my hand down touching the ground, sending the energy to earth. They start to rise, and in an instant the whole garden looked like it was spring. Beautiful roses, so delicate under the touch of my fingers.

˝ That… that was incredible, I wasn’t wrong, you are truly extraordinary,˝ I knew who said it, but he was so wrong.

˝Klara,˝ I whispered.

˝What? ˝ he was confused. I stand up and came closer to him.

˝Klara Prast,˝ I knew how I sounded, but I didn’t care, not even in front of him and not now. I will never see him again, he deserves to know what kind of person I am.

He was still looking confused trying to figure out who am I talking about, so I continued.

˝Klara Prast, she was all of that, what you said, she was incredible, I didn’t know her, but I know who she was. Those powers that I have they were hers, plant manipulation, a true connection to nature. It’s so funny… you know… me an abomination of nature has a most secret connection to it. ˝

˝Why would you say that? ˝ 

He was so naive, why was he even here?

˝What do you want Peter? ˝ I asked.

He was trying to make up his mind, while he was playing nervously with his fingers. He was cute but dumb.

˝I just… You seem so nice and… I kinda wanted to hang out with you… I like you.˝

Ok, I wasn’t expecting that. He can be with someone better, prettier with someone who will be able to be near him, without being afraid that they will hurt him.

˝Just because I am a girl, doesn’t mean that I can’t be evil or just a bad person. Peter you don’t like me, you like the mystery. You saw me twice, you don’t know anything about me and you never will.˝

I saw him parting his lips, he wanted to say something, but not today Peter

˝Don’t, Peter just don’t, you don’t know how does it feel to be like me. You have a gift, so did Klara Prast, Samantha Destine, Alexander Summers and many others. Do you know where are they now? I will give you a hint, or better, I will just tell you, they are dead.˝ I shouted, I walked past him and then I felt his hand on mine.

˝They didn’t die because of you,˝ he said softly, just like a whisper. ˝They had a gift and so do you.˝ 

Why was he trying so hard?

˝No Peter I… ˝ 

He put his finger on my lips, shushing me. ˝I wasn’t finished, you have a gift. Every life comes to the end, every heart stops beating when they run out of the time. And that people, they would die happier if they knew that their gift got more time. You saved a piece of them that small piece that made them incredible. You gave them the chance to live longer. All the mutants have the connection with their power, their souls are connected to it, while you think that you steal those powers, you are actually…˝ 

˝Shut up, please, just shut up,˝ my eyes were getting watery, tears were rolling down. He gently removed my tears with his finger. I looked down. I could fill his heat he was standing close to me, but I am leaving today, I don’t have time for this..  ˝I have to go,˝ I said quietly, I start to walk away. After a few steps I turned around, his eyes were still on me.

˝Please, don’t follow me˝

˝I won’t, if you promise me that I will see you tomorrow.˝

In so many ways he was like his father that really makes me smile. I don’t want to lie to him. So, the best is, to be honest.

˝I can’t make a promise that I won’t fulfill˝ I took a deep breath.

˝Goodbye Peter˝ 

And with that I left him standing in the hall and the part of me, stayed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

## Peter’s POV

˝ Jean, can you give us a minute? ˝ I wanted to talk with my father about (Y/N). He had a connection with her. The way that he looked at her, she means something to him.

˝What’s wrong Peter? ˝ He put his cup of coffee on the wooden table looking at me. I came closer to the table and sat on the empty chair in front of him. It was noon and there was no sign of (Y/N) since yesterday. I am worried about her.

˝Who is she? ˝ I waited for his answer for a few moments when he decided to speak.

˝She is a friend,˝ it was all he said.

Like there wasn’t anything weird about it. Why would they keep her a secret if everything was normal?

˝A friend? ˝ Why can’t he answer like a normal person? He told me all about his family and why he left my mother and now after everything, he doesn’t want to talk about her.

˝Yes, Peter, she is a friend, there is no need for being suspicious,˝ his voice was steady and his body was relaxed.

˝Ok, she is your friend, but where did you meet her? Why were you hiding her? ˝

He is going to lie to me, I can see it, he is not even looking at me anymore, he is looking at his cup I was trying to build a relationship with him, but I can’t do that if he is going to lie to me. I could see him tensing up so I got up from my chair.

˝Peter, please wait, just sit down,˝ I did as he asked, but ready to leave at any second, not wanting to mess up our new build relationship.

˝When we defeated Apocalypse I decided to leave. There was nothing in this place that was keeping me here and I… ˝

I cleared my throat, at his last words. He didn’t know about me, but it still hurts.

He immediately raised his head, at my behavior.

˝Look Peter, I didn’t know about you, if I knew I would stay and try… ˝

˝Yeah, I know, sorry, sometimes my actions are faster than my mind˝ I said with a small smile. Then, he continued.

˝Before I left, Charles told me about the mutant who is very strong, but it’s struggling with powers. A mutant who can’t accept powers that were given to him. He told me that it was a girl, a young girl who lost everything, her family who died because of her. If it was any other day I would tell him to send somebody else I think that you can understand why I didn’t and why I promised him that I will find her and help her to accept herself. ˝

He was sad I could see it just talking about her made him sad, he really cares about her, maybe even more than he cares about me. Honestly, I can see why.

˝I understand that, but why were you hiding her? ˝

He inhaled deeply. ˝ You said that you understand, we weren’t hiding her it was her decision. She wasn’t used to people. She only talked to her parents and they died when she was less than twelve years old. She was growing up isolated, only surrounded by a few people who were afraid of her. ˝

I think that actually, I don’t understand. Wait, where did she grew up? What about school? Were they keeping her in some kind of lab?

˝Where did you find her? ˝ I finally asked.

He started getting up, he wasn’t comfortable talking about her. I thought that he will just leave, saying nothing, but then I heard his voice, barely louder than a whisper.

˝She was in Attica Correctional Facility˝

* * *

**Reader’s POV**

_Stop crying (Y/N), you will be fine, everything will be fine. You are not going to hurt anyone. Not again._

_I was in school when it happened, the floor around me cracked, my hands were shaking, I couldn’t control it, so I locked myself in the bathroom. Others already think that I’m a freak. The teacher will probably call my parents again. It was happening almost every five days since my dream six weeks ago. After that dream thing started to change for me. I can’t remember when was the last time when I smiled._ _My parents were worried about me, I was just ten years old. I couldn’t tell them what was happening to me because, honestly, I didn’t know what was happening. In that dream, somebody was dying and the ground was trembling. Everything happened so fast. I was falling through the ground, falling for hours, like there was no bottom._

That happened more than ten years ago. Ability to control the earth was the first power that I stole. That power made me one of the most dangerous people because I couldn’t control it. It was messing with me. Little pieces of that dream would constantly replay in front of my eyes. I was scared, so after three months of keeping it a secret as I told someone who I could trust. I told my parents. But a few months after another dream came and after that another. The period between that kind of dreams was getting smaller and smaller and I was getting stronger. At first, I didn’t want powers, but during some time they were the only thing that I could think about. Getting more abilities made me fill euphoric it was like a drug. I was like drugged ten year old kid. I couldn’t stop those dreams, honestly, at that time, I didn’t want them to stop. I wish I did. If I did, maybe they would still be alive.

 

_It’s been at least two years from the first dream. There were so many accidents in our neighborhood, the police were asking too many questions, so we left. It was wrong feeling this good, but for the first time in my life, I felt safe like nothing could touch me. From the moment that I would wake up I would wait for those dreams, sometimes they would come during the day, I would just pass out, only if the connection with the dying person was strong._ _I had more than fifteen dreams that gave me powers. I wish that they would be more frequent, it felts so good. The mutations weren’t always the coolest, but all of them were making me stronger._

_Finally, the night fell. I closed my eyes embracing the dream. Flames were burning around me, the glorious fire. I could fill it inside me, the spark, it was getting bigger and stronger. It wasn’t just a fire. There was a man, he was the center of the fire. It was getting cold,  flames were dying out. There was a cold breeze. Snowflakes were falling from the sky faster than I had ever seen. Shadow was coming closer, with their every step the temperature was falling. My body was freezing with him. And there she stood, looking at the frozen body of a young man. I died. It was never so painful, something was happening. I could feel his energy going through me, through every inch of my body and then leaving. I was losing them. I have to wake up._

_I opened my eyes to nothing. Only darkness around me. Just ash and dust and solid ground under me. There were flames in the distance, killing the forest and everything on their way. They were gone. Everything was gone. I killed them… a monster, a murderer. What have I done?_

* * *

Only people that cared about me were dead because of me. Nobody understands. How could they?

I had so many chances in my life. After my parents died, police took me in the orphanage, they left me there. It was going alright at first. But it ended in the similar way as my parents did.

I decided to surrender myself to the police. At first, they thought that I was joking. And then the trial has begun. They wanted to put me into a correctional facility for minors. So, I realized that I will have to make them, to put me in supermax, so they did. They sentenced me to life. While in prison I would attack prisoners, so that I would be put in isolation, where I spent eight years and then out of nowhere, he came for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reader’s POV**

I have been on the run for two months. I can’t decide should I go back to prison or keep on running. If I stay on the run I will need a new identity and who is better than the person who always helped my family? Of course, he didn’t help us because he liked us, he helped because we would pay him, a lot. He was really good with documents, he was second best, Caliban was the best. More people knew about Caliban so, my parents decided for somebody who is not that known, but who is still good at creating IDs and that man was Peter Quinn.

The old building hasn’t changed, there are a few windows and broken walls. I was carefully walking down the hall to his office, while the glass was cracking under my feet. I opened the door and the only thing that was separating me and Quinn was an old dusty table.

˝ (Y/N), you haven’t changed, I see,˝ his voice was raspy and he looked older. Like time has run him over.

˝I can’t say the same for you, Quinn.˝

˝Please (Y/N) there is no need for formality, we are all friends here,˝ I could see the darkness in his eyes, more than ever.

˝You are not my friend, you should know that! ˝ I sat in the chair in front of him, I just needed a new identity nothing else.

¨Lets talk about business Quinn, shall we? ˝ 

He licked his lips with a smirk on his face. ˝Not so fast, we were just talking about friendship, should we talk about your old friend? ˝

˝What are you talking about Quinn? ˝ That doesn’t sound right, what is going on?

˝Oh, you know, don’t pretend like you don’t. He is still looking for you˝

˝What do you want?˝ I was furious, he knew about Stryker, I don’t know how.

˝I just want to talk.˝

˝Talk, about Stryker? He is not my friend, I have never met him.˝

˝It’s strange, you have never met him, but he talks about you like you are best friends.˝

Talks about me, he met Stryker? What the hell?

˝You are surprised that I mentioned him, you have that in common,  he was surprised when I talked to him ten minutes ago. ˝ He seemed pleased, with this. That traitor.

˝Traitor,˝ my voice was like a whisper. I could hear the sirens in the distance. ˝Why would you betray one of us? ˝

˝Darling, you should know that I care more about the money and you worth a lot. ˝ He was proud of himself.

˝You think that he will pay you?! ˝ I was laughing, he was such an idiot.

˝You are not going to run? ˝ he was suspicious.

˝Why would I? We haven’t made a deal yet? ˝

˝You stupid girl, I am not going to do anything for you, he will be here soon.˝

At this point I was already tired of running from so many people, I could wait for him and cross one of them from my list.

˝Stupid? Interesting choice of words, this stupid girl is going to end you.“ I heard doors opening in the hall, they were close. ˝Should I wait for him, to take him down first, or should I start with you?˝

I have killed people before, most of them were killed because of my lack of ability to control them, but some of them were a threat. I had to do it, I had to take them down.

˝You think that Peter Quinn is afraid of a little girl. ˝ He got up from his chair looking down at me.

˝That was the second time that you called me a little girl. You can’t see anything else? Well, it seems that I am going to start with you.˝

I raised my hand, and he started falling through the solid ground. He was confused, there was fear on his face. I know it all too well. I see it every time when I stand in front of the mirror. His all body was under the ground only his eyes were above it. I could hear his whispers: ˝ Please don’t, I can help you… ˝

 

Why would I run, it was time to fight him, he was a bigger monster than me and every monster has to be killed, just like me.

The sudden explosion threw me against the wall. Opening my eyes, I could see him standing at the doors, at least what was left of them.

˝ (Y/N), ˝ he was satisfied, with a smug face.

Oh, he doesn’t know what is coming.

˝It is nice to meet you, I read a lot of things about you. You… you are the ultimate weapon. ˝

I slowly stood up realizing there was a piece of glass stuck in my lower abdomen. I pulled the piece out the fastest I could. He was coming closer to me and then everything stopped. There were no movements. It means only one thing, they found him.

˝Charles˝ I said with exhausted voice, I was getting tired of him. Every few days I could feel somebody watching me, I knew it was him. He didn’t give up on me.

˝ (Y/N), we found him? ˝ He was excited, but I wasn’t. So, what? They found the mutant who could help me. I have already heard that story. Why would this mutant be any different than Charles?

˝I am good on my own, I don’t need help.˝ My raised voice was echoing through the small room.

˝You know that you need it, if you thought differently, you wouldn’t surrender yourself to police, or you wouldn’t come with Eric.˝

˝Then I didn’t have any choice, but now I have. ˝

He came closer to me, he was more relaxed than usual, why would he be? Somebody else was in the building, I could feel it.

˝Charles, whatever you are going to do, I’m telling you now that you sh-˝

* * *

˝What the hell just happened? ˝ I was standing in Quinn’s office like a second ago, now I was in somebody’s bedroom. ˝Wow, that is really smooth,˝ I murmured under my breath. I could see a blue blur going across the room, cleaning it. Okay, that is weird.

˝Hey.˝ 

Him again? ˝You know, I read this great book and in that book, a boy took a girl to his room, and by reading it I felt awkward, so, I stopped. Now I’m in your room, right? ˝ I felt more relaxed seeing his face in front of me. It was a nice room, full of pictures and posters. I was walking around the bed looking at the pictures on the shelf.

˝Yeah, this is not like that, you know… this is just… I don’t know what this is,˝ he said looking at me.

˝What would you want it to be? You could have brought me anywhere else, but you brought me here, why?˝ From where was this confidence coming from?

He was looking at his shoes. He was more confident that night than now. I covered my abdomen with my hand, not wanting him to notice.

˝I am not able to answer that question. ˝ 

I started giggling at his response.

He looked up from the ground in my eyes, to smile on his face. Slowly raising his hand, he put it on my cheek, leaning in.

He is going to kiss me! What should I do? What? I was panicking. My hands were sweating. I couldn’t think, so I just did something that I always do, run. I quickly moved away from him. His smile disappeared.

˝I’m sorry, I don’t know why, I didn’t… ˝

˝Peter, you know why and there is nothing to apologize about.˝

He was sad, so I took his hand in mine.

˝Look, Pete, I like you, but I am not really good at this, whatever is this. You should be patient with me. I’m new in this if you are okay with going slow?˝

I hope he says yes. Why am I feeling this way? Why is he so special? Maybe it runs in his blood. Eric was the first person who I trusted, after my parents and now Peter is the first guy for whom I have this weird feeling.

˝Slow? ˝ He was confused like he didn’t know how to be slow.

How could I be so stupid? His mutation is super speed and I’m asking him to slow down? Wonderful, rejection, yeah… I thought sarcastically.

˝Look it’s fine, forget about it. ˝ I was walking to the door the fasts I could, but not fast enough. He stood in front of the door.

˝Why would I want to forget? I can do it. ˝

Now I was confused, I wasn’t paying attention. ˝You can what? Forget or slow down?˝

He chuckled like I said something funny.

˝What do you think about this, I could get us some pizza, you are obviously hungry and then we could watch a movie.˝

Now he took my hand, looking me in my eyes. His eyes were deep, I could see his soul in them.

˝Yeah, that is… ˝ Before I could answer, he took off and in a few seconds he was back with pizza and first aid kit.

˝I don’t want to sound wrong, but could you lift your shirt? ˝ he was serious.

˝That is not slowing down, man!˝

˝No, no I didn’t mean like that. ˝

˝I know Peter, I was joking.˝ 

He smiled ˝You know how to joke? That is something new.˝

˝Ha, ha, ha, Peter, very funny, can you just fix my wound? ˝

˝What movie do you want to watch? ˝ He asked taking the slice.

˝I don’t know.˝

˝Then sit down and prepare yourself to be blown away with my fantastic choice.˝

I sat on his bed, it was so soft as if I was laying on the cloud.

˝That was a little too cocky.˝

˝Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to, I… ˝

He looked at me, I was laughing like crazy.

˝You weren’t serious, I’m an idiot˝

˝I already told you that, didn’t I?˝ I questioned him, he smiled and stayed quiet.

* * *

I could hear shouting outside. Charles and Eric were arguing about something. They were like an old married couple. What was going on? I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light. Taking in the surrounding I realized it wasn’t my room.

˝This is not… oh no… where? Why? ˝

I was mumbling, looking around, my eyes fell on the picture on the table.

˝Oh shit.˝  My god, what if I killed him?

Fortunately, I heard someone mumble. The grip around my body tightened. He is alive that is good news.

˝Good morning˝ His voice was raspy from his sleep.

˝Hey˝ I said, turning around, not meeting his eyes, I came closer to him putting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. Maybe there is hope. Maybe I’m not meant to be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reader’s POV**

˝ (Y/N), this is Thomas˝ Charles said, gesturing toward the young man in front of me. He looked older than Peter.

˝Hi,˝ I wasn’t really expecting that he will be able to help me, Charles couldn’t so, what makes him so special?

˝What is exactly your mutation? ˝

˝I can control people’s minds, possess their bodies. Also, I am able to stay conscious when I fall asleep. I want to teach you that and how to connect with people while you are awake. ˝ 

That guy talks a lot. What his words mean to me? Nothing, nothing at all.

˝You are an optimist or an idiot, I can’t really decide about that.˝

˝You can say both, but I am mostly a realist. I know that you will succeed. It is the part of you and you should embrace it.˝ While he was talking Charles left the room, leaving us alone.

˝It is easy to say.˝

˝No, (Y/N), it is really possible, you just need to learn.˝

He was nice, genuine concern for me.

˝You think that I haven’t tried? I tried everything, every breathing technique, Zen methods, but I can’t control it, it is not my power that kills at night. ˝

I was on the edge in front of him, I am desperate. I wanted to be able to fall asleep next to Peter without hurting him, not being afraid for his life.

˝Look, I have mastered my powers, it didn’t happen overnight, it was hard, but I did it and you can do it too. I can teach you if you want my help. ˝

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

˝When do we start, Tommy?˝

* * *

It’s been four weeks. I have been training with Thomas every day. First, it was breathing techniques, then some mind tricks and now he wants me to learn to have to fight. It was exhausting, after training I would just throw myself on the bed, my every muscle would hurt. I was getting better in control, I could feel it.

Today wasn’t any different from any other day, I just finished my training with Hank because powers were forbidden from training, I am now covered in bruises. I just wanted to take a long cold shower. When I came into my room, it wasn’t empty, like I expected it to be. He was there, silver-haired speedy, my best friend. Peter and I have continued to hang out every day since that night. He was great and we have become best friends, one day we will maybe be more than just friends, but for now, I think that this is enough.

 

He quickly hugged me, ˝Yuck˝, he moved away from me smiling ˝You are so sweaty.˝

˝Thank you for noticing, Peter,˝ I was laughing at his reaction.

˝It is not funny, you really stink.˝

˝So do you, Pete, ˝ I said, walking to the bathroom.

˝Can you get me something sweet? ˝ I asked before closing the door.

˝You have me! ˝ he shouted.

˝So, you want me to eat you? That is a strange offer, I don’t even know how to respond to that. ˝ I shouted back.

˝Oh, just shush (Y/N)˝

I could hear my bedroom doors closing.

* * *

 After the shower, I came to my bedroom and Peter was already there, he was laying on my bed, which was covered with sweets.

˝What is wrong with you? ˝

˝What? You asked for something sweet,˝ he said innocently.

˝So, you brought the whole candy shop? ˝

˝Yeah, I’m awesome,˝ he said while eating a big chocolate cake.

˝Where did you get that cake? ˝

˝Well, tomorrow is Jubillies birthday… ˝ 

Did he.. oh are you kidding me? ˝YOU STOLE HER CAKE? What the hell Pete? ˝ I came closer to the bed putting my head in my hands.

¨No, no of course not… I saw her cake in the kitchen, so I decided that I want to eat one. ˝ 

Okay, that is reasonable.

I threw myself on the bed, trying to steal his fork. He wasn’t eating fast like he was mocking at me.

˝Hey, that’s my cake! ˝ 

He was so selfish, like a little child with his toy.

˝You should share with your friends that is the main reason why people have friends so that they could steal their food! ˝ I was staring at him with crazy eyes.

˝No, it is mine.˝

˝Really it is yours? The whole cake? ˝ He just nodded without any words spoken.

I smiled and pushed his head in the cake. It was hilarious. His face was full of chocolate and the look on his face, I almost peed myself from laughing so hard.

˝You didn’t? ˝ he couldn’t believe that I really did that. His face suddenly changed, it was time for me to run. I quickly got up from the bed running to the doors. In a second he throws me back on the bed. Now he was smiling.

˝What is so funny? ˝ he was holding my hands above my head. His face just inches away from me.

˝Nothing, you are just adorable,˝ it was the only thing he said.

˝Why are you looking at me like that? No, don’t Peter, please don’t!˝ I was begging him not to do it, but he did. With his free hand, he took what was left from the cake and he smashed it on my face. His fingers were going all across my face to my neck. I was smiling. Yes, I was covered with chocolate, but it didn’t matter. After a few moments laughter slowly died out. He was still above me, looking at me with his chocolate covered face.

˝I… I would… ˝ he started saying when I interrupted him with a gentle kiss. For the fastest man alive, he hasn’t even realized what was happening, until I moved away from his face. Just for the record cake was amazing. Where did he buy it? Silly me, I meant steal.. where did he steal it?

˝Did you just? You did! ˝ he was smiling like crazy.

˝Maybe I did Pete, but I think that you are too slow for me.˝ 

His eyes got wider looking at me and his smile faded.

˝How could you say that? You don’t mean it. Take it back. ˝

˝You want me to take back the kiss I could do it.˝

He was tickling me, I hated that. It was the worst feeling in the world and he knew it.

˝I take it back,˝ I screamed ˝Just stop, please˝

He stops, but he didn’t move. He slowly leaned in and then I stopped him.˝ ˝Pete, not like this, we are both sticky and how much I loved chocolate it is gross, so go clean yourself and give me ten minutes to clean myself and then come back. OK? ˝

He nodded and before he left I could feel his sweet lips on mine.

I was waiting for him to come back. I moved all the sweets from the bed to the desk. I was laying comfortable under my blanket and in a second he was next to me.

˝Took you long enough,˝ I said with a smirk.

˝Well Charles saw me so I had to help him with something.˝

He snuggled closer to me.

˝I know that we said that we won’t talk about your mutation, but I was wondering, are you getting better? ˝ He took me closer in his arms, my head laying on his chest.

˝Yeah, I think so, last week something crazy happened in my dreams˝

˝What happened?˝

˝I was in an old basement, I think that I had horns, I’m not sure, I woke up on time before he died, so yeah…crazy… ˝

˝I would still love you,˝ he said quietly.

˝What? ˝ I was giggling, he never said it before.

˝Well, you know with horns, you would still be mine˝

I looked up, he was smiling.

˝Yours? When did I become yours? ˝

˝At the same moment when you stole my cookies˝

˝Pete, your memory is really bad, you stole my cookies˝

He leaned closer to my face saying: ˝Who put those cookies, there (Y/N)? Think about it. ˝

˝You can see future Peter? That’s funny˝

˝I didn’t say that, but I would be ignorant if I wouldn’t think that it was faith˝ He said slowly kissing me on the lips. The kiss was so gentle and meaningful. While pulling away, he bit my lower lip playfully, which brought an even bigger smile on my face.

˝So, do you? ˝ He asked

˝What?˝ I was teasing him.

˝Do you love me like I love you, not just like a friend, but more? ˝

˝I think that I have never loved you just like a friend, for me you were always more and you will forever stay˝

˝Forever,˝ he whispered before kissing me again.


End file.
